


Early Bird

by us_against_theworld



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Charles is a blushy softy, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Harassment, He drinks respect women juice all day long, Hunters & Hunting, Marking, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Sexism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sharing Clothes, Slightly - Freeform, no beta we die like men, that will fuck you within an inch of your life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/us_against_theworld/pseuds/us_against_theworld
Summary: You and Charles go on a hunting trip and things definitely don't take a cliche and sexy turn
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

Sleeping in has its advantages, but getting to see the world come alive from the cliffs of Horseshoe Overlook makes rising early more than worth it. You perched on a moss-covered rock, clutching a steaming cup of coffee and sipping it slowly. The camp and its inhabitants were quiet, save Uncle and Swanson’s ungodly snoring. Behind you the chickens are softly clucking as they emerge from their house, beaks already to the ground. Across the clearing you could glimpse Javier meandering through the trees on watch duty. Birds twittered softly all around you and if you listened hard enough, you could faintly make out the churning and gurgling of the Dakota River below. Closing your eyes, you take a deep breath. For the first time since the disaster in Blackwater you feel a measure of peace. Maybe everything would be all right, like Dutch said.

  
Hearing movement in the heart of camp, you turn your head to investigate and find Charles bent over the main fire pouring coffee. Perking up considerably, you let your eyes trail up his thick legs, that broad back and- ah shit, those lovely brown eyes that were looking right back at you. Feeling your face instantly flush scarlet you offered him a weak smile and wave before ducking your head to hide behind the curtain of your hair. How long had he caught you staring like some kind of creep? Why couldn’t you just treat him like you had most of the men in your life up until joining the gang; with a healthy amount of suspicion at best and outright disdain at worst? _Because you looOOoovvee him_ , your brain supplied helpfully. _What’s not to love though? That soft voice, the weapons skills, that muscular body you could climb like a tr-_

  
“Y/n?”

  
Startled out of that thought, you jump and slosh boiling coffee over your hand. “Dammit!” You drop the tin cup and shake off your hand, turning to face Charles with burning cheeks.

  
“You ok?” The tall man looks down at you almost amused.

  
“’m good,” you try laughing it off. “Just give a girl a little warnin’ before popping up outta nowhere next time.”

  
One side of Charles’ mouth seems to tilt up in a barely there smirk. “I’ll see what I can do. Anyway, I have a favor to ask. Are you free for a hunting trip? Pearson’s been on my ass since yesterday about restocking the larders.”

  
“Me? M’flattered Charles but are ya sure you want me tagging along? Arthur’s got more of a knack for it.” Despite your doubts, warmth bubbled in your stomach at the idea of having Charles all to yourself.

  
“Of course,” he scoffed. “You’re easily one of our best shots and I’ve seen you on robberies. You can be invisible when you want. You in?” Blushing at the praise, you nodded eagerly. “Great! Get whatever gear you need; I’ll be waiting by our horses.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later you’re trotting out of camp on your Mustang, Ellie, behind Charles and Taima. You head north in comfortable silence, over open plains of dry grass until you reach rolling meadows and smell sheep shit beginning to waft over the hills.

  
“You care if we stop by Valentine before heading out?” Charles asks softly. Ellie and Taima are walking close enough abreast that your leg occasionally brushes Charles’. “I lost my hunting knife somewhere between here and Colter.” 

  
“Of course,” you nod. “I need some more arrows anyways. I’m running low and I was never any good at fletching.”

  
You see Charles’ eyes flit to the recurve bow lashed to your saddle horn before returning to the road and seeming to stumble over his next words.

  
“I- uh. I could sho-give you some pointers, i-if you wanted?” He ducked his head as he spoke, twiddling his reins between his fingers.

  
You smiled softly as you felt warmth flame on your cheeks. “That’d be really nice, Charles. I’ll still buy some to save me from my inevitable fuck up, though.”

  
Chuckling quietly to yourself, the pair of you rode past the train station and hitch up in front of the general store. Parting ways, you head in as Charles strides to the gunsmith. The doorbell clanks lightly and a heavyset man smiles widely at you from behind the counter.

  
“Good morning, miss! Anything I can help you shop for? I just got a clothing shipment with some lovely dress-"

  
“I’m needin’ some arrows actually,” you say loudly, cutting off the end of the shop keep’s sentence. “Do I remotely look like I’d try on a dress, let alone buy one?” You gesture down to your aged canvas jacket, threadbare button up and jeans, and worn leather boots.

Mouth almost snapping shut, the shop keep nods mutely towards the other side of the store where a small collection of ammunition and hunting bait is tucked away by the wall. Another customer is standing by one end of the display mulling over revolver rounds. You duck around him and tuck yourself close to the wall as you begin collecting arrows.

  
“No need to be so rude, y’know. Herb just knows a pretty lady when he sees one. I think you’d look pretty as a picture in something lacey.”

  
Sighing deeply, you grab your last arrow and turn to face the man you had ducked around a minute ago. He’s turned fully to effectively pin you into the corner and leering at you in what he thinks is probably a flirty grin. The guy is conventionally handsome, sure, but at the moment the glint in his eye is just creepy.

  
“Excuse me?” you scoff. “If that’s your version of a compliment, you might wanna work on something else, buddy.” You make to squeeze around the man but he sidesteps quickly. Jaw clenched, you dart over to the creep’s other side, only to have him block you once again. His creepy grin is practically splitting his face in half at this point. “Look, asshole. I just wanna buy my arrows and get back to my friend. Get out of my way or I _will_ move you.” 

  
Something seemed to flicker in the guy’s eyes and before you could react, he latches onto your wrists with bruising force. Arrows clattered to the floor as the guy (who you have officially dubbed Asshole) shoves you back into the wall and pins your hands before looming over you.

  
“Why ya gotta be that way darlin’? I’m just tryin’ to give you a compliment! Tell you what, hows about me and you go over to the saloon and I can show you a _real_ fine ti-”

  
A large hand gripped onto Asshole’s shoulder, pulling him back slightly as Charles’ thunderous voice rumbled behind him.  
“You have my friend. I’d let her go, quickly.”

You’ve never seen Charles look so, well, murderous before. If the situation was a bit less annoying it would be kind of hot. Grunting angrily, Asshole’s grip on you loosened enough for you to wrench your wrists free. You landed a swift punch square onto Asshole’s chest, making him double over as the wind was knocked out of him. Grabbing the back of his head, you brought his face down to your lifted knee and felt the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. Letting go, he fell to the ground, unconscious but breathing, blood pouring from his bent nose.

  
Crouching down, you went to collect your arrows and noticed with some irritation that a few had been stepped on and broken in the scuffle. Charles knelt in front of you and grabbed a few as well, concern in his eyes.

  
“You good? He hurt you?”

  
Smiling tightly, you shook your head. “I’m ok. More irritatin’ than anything. Let’s just get on the road, yeah?”

  
Paying quickly and reassuring the distressed shop keep, you loaded the arrows on your saddle and both mounted your horses, continuing the journey northwards into Cumberland forest.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as you hate the events that drove the gang east you can’t help but enjoy the beautiful countryside. You had always felt at home in the forest in a way the open prairie just couldn’t replicate. Something about the tree canopy and bubbling creeks soothed your nerves, which was sorely needed at the moment. Your encounter only reaffirmed your general distrust of men as a whole. Except for Charles, of course. And Arthur and Hosea. And Lenny. Though Lenny had tried to sleep with you. But he had taken your soft rejection with grace and was still a good friend and an excellent drinking buddy.

You were jostled out of your thoughts by Tamia’s abrupt halt. Charles was staring intently past you, off to the west.

“I think a storm’s coming in,” he said. “Smells like rain.”

No sooner had the words left his mouth than the sky opened up and dumped what felt like the entire ocean on your heads. You both were soaked to the bone instantly in freezing, icy rain.

Groaning quietly, you tilted your gambler hat lower over your face. “You wanna head back to town or set up tents real quick?” A clap of thunder rattled the trees, making Ellie stamp nervously under you.

Shaking his head, Charles nodded along the trail you had been following. “There’s a cabin up ahead that’s not completely falling apart. I’ve never seen anyone in it. That good with you?”

“Can’t be any worse than out here!” You nearly yell to him, the downpour now so loud it all but drowns out any other sound. Spurring your horses onwards, you ride quickly until you see a tiny cabin with a lean-to horse shed in a clearing just off the path. You skid to a stop in front of the shed and dismount to pull Ellie near the shed and remove her tack. You and Charles quickly hobble the mares and beat a hasty retreat to the cabin.

Shotgun drawn; Charles enters the rundown home first. The only thing he meets is dusty furniture and startled mice which quickly scurry away. Shivering violently, you dump your saddle by the door and deem the first order of business to be building a fire. Gathering kindling in the form of various paper scraps and wood shavings in the hearth, you make a few attempts at lighting it before the flint slips from your numb fingers.

“Here” Charles soft timbre whispers over your shoulder. “Let me.” Picking up your dropped flint, he plucks the steel from your freezing hand. God, his skin feels like a furnace. You wouldn’t need a fire if you could crawl in that dusty old bed with him and- _shut up, brain!_

Crouching by your side and practically radiating warmth, Charles quickly sets a spark and gets to work on the growing fire. You shiver sharply even as the flames begin to warm the tips of your outstretched fingers.

“You should probably take your clothes off.”

Blinking once, you slowly tilt your head to find Charles staring at you wide eyed and blushing like a school girl.

“I meant- you should-uh- let the wet ones dry off and put on… something dry.” He stammered.

“Oh,” now your face was as hot as the fire. “I didn’t think to pack any extra clothes. I got a new saddlebag and I don’t think I moved everything over yet.”

Charles nodded towards your discarded saddles. “I have a few spares, if you want to borrow mine. They’ll be a bit big.”

You’re pretty sure your face was beet red at this point. But you nodded quickly and offered Charles a quiet ‘thank you’ before squelching over to dig through his pack for a spare shirt and pants. You tossed him a shirt and pair of pants at random over your shoulder before you spotted that adorable blue chambray shirt he always wore and immediately snatched it. You loosened your tight braid and wrung out as much water as you could. Stripping swiftly, you slipped the shirt over your head and stepped into a pair of loose beige pants which instantly slipped off your waist and fell to the floor. Giggling to yourself, you bunched the pants around your hips as you turned back towards the fire and felt the laughter die in your throat. Charles had changed too but only into dry pants. He was naked from the waist up, hair dripping water down his chiseled back. Muscles flexed and rippled as he laid his clothes out to dry on the hearth. A rush of heat engulfed you from head to toe as you attempted to swallow past the sudden lump in your throat. You were going to die in this cabin, either from cold or sheer sexual frustration.

“Aren’t you cold?” You wondered aloud as you shuffled back in front of the flames and knelt next to the man.

Charles shook his head softly while untangling his hair from a blue beaded necklace. “I stay pretty warm. If anything, I- dammit,” he cursed softly, still struggling with the necklace tangled behind his neck. The angle he held his arms at made them look absolutely massive.

Without thinking, you leaned over Charles’ shoulder and began unwinding the necklace carefully. He hadn’t been exaggerating about his temperature; his skin was invitingly hot against your frigid fingers. Charles had been cautiously still during your task, but his hand quickly darted out to gently catch your arm once you were done. Sliding up to cradle your wrist, his thumb brushed along the purpling bruises there.

“That scumbag do this?” You nodded once. Charles’ jaw clenched almost imperceptibly. “I should’ve kicked his ass, too.”

You smile softly at that and shrug. “Couldn’t have hurt. But it’s not like we’re both not used to bruises ‘n cuts, given our lives.”

“It’s not that I think you can’t handle some bruises. Hell, I watched Ellie buck you off hard while you were still breaking her and get right back on when plenty of others would’ve quit,” Charles muses. You notice delightedly that he still has your wrist cupped in his large palm, thumb sweeping over your steadily increasing pulse.

“What is it then?” You whisper.

“It’s the fact that creep though he was allowed to touch you, let alone like this,” he nodded toward your other wrist where a wreath of purple marks was still blossoming. “That’s just not how you treat a woman, especially one you care about.”

Charles deep voice faded to a rumbling whisper towards the end of his sentence. At some point, you had shifted closer to the man until your shoulders were jammed together and his hand that was still holding yours was in his lap. The air in the cabin seemed to grow suffocating. Either that or all the air had been sucked out. You just knew you could barely breath, petrified of shattering this delicate moment. Charles’ brown eyes held your gaze steadily, your body frozen like a deer in the sights of a panther.

Before you could think too much, you leaned those last precious inches forward and slotted your lips against his. Your tongue flitted out to run shyly against his soft bottom lip and Charles surged back into motion. The hand wrapped around your wrist dragged up to cup your jaw as the other curled around your waist. He tilted your head to deepen the kiss and his tongue licked into your mouth. You faintly noticed he tasted of tobacco and mint and decided you had never tasted anything better. A whimper slid out of your throat and you felt the hand on your waist tighten. When you broke apart to breath you were gasping for air, chest heaving like you’d just ran a race. Charles’ nose brushed against your cheekbone and his thumb moved up to sweep across your bottom lip. Mindlessly you ducked your head to suck his thumb into your mouth, tongue flicking across the tip. Charles strained _fuck_ sent a rush of warmth between your legs and you rubbed your thighs together in an attempt at friction.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long” Charles hot breath fanned across your cheek, lips wet and eyes dilated.

In answer, you swung your leg to straddle Charles’ spread thighs and delved back into his mouth. You buried your fingers in his still damp hair as you cradled his head to tilt his neck back. A low groan rolled from somewhere deep in his chest in response as his arm wrapped around your back to trap you to him. His other hand dropped from your face to your chest, tentatively cupping your breast and flicking his thumb across your nipple. You whined into Charles mouth and ground your center into his lap, fire racing through your nerves as you felt what had to be an enormous cock bulging in his pants.

Suddenly your borrowed clothes felt constricting. You needed to feel that naked chest up against yours like you needed air. With trembling hands, you began to fumble at _all these damn buttons holy fuck why is there so many?_

For the second time today, Charles whispered “Let me, please.”

Brushing your hands aside, he began deftly unfastening button after button until the collar was loose enough for him to slip it over your head. When the fabric cleared your head, you found Charles reverent gaze sweeping up and down your naked torso slowly. Suddenly self-conscious, you fiddled with your loose hair and bit your lip. Charles has women practically throwing themselves at him all the time, most of whom far outstripped you in the looks department. What if-

“You're gorgeous,” Charles whispered, bringing you down for a soft kiss.

His hand returned to you breast, deft fingers now plucking eagerly at your nipple. A bolt of pleasure zapped from your chest down to your aching pussy, which you ground against Charles’ clothed cock more firmly. The large man growled against your mouth before gripping your ass tightly and pushing you to stand and following you up. Both of your hands darted to fumble with his pants before hastily shoving them down to join yours on the floor; Charles’ decision to forgo underclothes was a gift from the gods as you immediately plastered your nude forms together. His cock made a burning line up your stomach and had you clenching around nothing at the thought of it filling you, slick all but dripping down your thighs. He guided you backward until your back hit the wall. Giving you a final soft kiss, Charles withdrew to meet your eyes, a wicked smirk on his lips.

“Let me show you how a man is supposed to treat _his_ woman,” he whispered sinfully.

Charles sank to his knees, peppering kisses along your body as he went. Grabbing an ankle, he swung your leg over one broad shoulder before burying his face between your legs earnestly.

“FUCK,” you all but sob, back bowing over Charles's head as he sucked hard on your clit. “Oh my god, Charles, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Your cursing devolves into loud moans as he gently kneads your clit between his lips, your fingers twisting into his dark hair. When you give a particularly sharp tug to his hair a moan from Charles vibrates deliciously against your throbbing pussy. You’d only ever heard secondhand rehashing’s from other women about being eaten out and holy shit, you couldn’t believe what you had been missing out on. The hand anchoring your hip grips tighter with every sound Charles clever tongue drag out of you; a distant part of your brain hopes it’ll leave bruises for weeks.

Thick fingers abruptly tease at your entrance only to barely dipping inside; at this point, you’re so wet it’s beginning to drip down Charles’ wrist.

“All this for me, sweetheart?” he murmured softly, dark eyes flickering up your body.

Whining sharply, you manage a nod that’s interrupted by a wail as two fingers ease inside you. Charles released your clit from his torturous pleasure to slide his tongue into you alongside his fingers; the delighted groans he makes while doing it are as if he was getting just as much stimulation simply by eating you out. God this man was gonna kill you.

“ _Charles_ ,” you whined pathetically after what seemed like both seconds and centuries.

“Yes?” His voice sounded fucking wrecked, which made you clench tighter around his fingers even as he slipped another in.

“Christ, please, please, I need it so so bad, wanna feel that-”

Standing abruptly, Charles plastered your sweaty bodies back together even as his fingers kept stroking your inner walls. His lips skimmed across your jaw to nip lightly at your earlobe.

“Tell me what you want, sweet girl.” It was a command, one accompanied by his free hand coming to wrap softly around the base of your throat. Fingers pressed lightly against your hammering pulse; not enough to impede your breathing but enough that the threat of it almost made you come around his fingers

“I want you to fuck me, god please Charles, fucking ruin me for anyone but you,” you all but cried.

A husky moan rattled against your jaw. “Come for me first.”

The soft words whispered in your ear and Charles’ clever fingers finally flung you over the edge. Lightning shot through your entire body to the point of flirting with painful; Charles mouth sealed against yours to swallow your frankly embarrassingly loud whines. Your fingers were raking down his back hard enough that it had to be painful; another bolt of pleasure arced through you when Charles whined shakily into your mouth instead, his hips rolling against you in a filthy grind. As your orgasm finally began to ease Charles gently withdrew his sticky fingers and began sucking on them like they were sweet candy; a satisfied smile framed his soaked digits and you swear you almost came again.

“You taste so sweet.”

“Y’know,” you gasp weakly and smile at him. “You’re gonna have to tell me how you got so good at that.”

A blush seemed to bloom across Charles’ neck and cheeks at that. He withdrew his now clean fingers with a _pop_ and smirked secretively at you. Both his hands went down to grasp you by the thighs before lifting you bodily and moving to the convenient bed in the corner. His cock rubbed against your tender pussy and made you tremble from the overstimulation. While Charles towered over you in both height and bulk, you still weren’t considered a slight woman by any means; him being able to hoist you up like a bale of hay was mind-numbingly hot.

“I’ll consider it,” he teased as he sat on the sagging mattress and dropped your weight onto his thighs, trapping his cock between your bellies.

“Will you please fuck me now?” you whine, reaching down to wrap a hand around his surely aching cock. A hiss escaped Charles at the sudden contact and he thrusts sharply into your hand.

In lieu of an answer, Charles wraps a hand around the back of your neck to bring you in for a tender kiss; his tongue slides softly across your bottom lip. You broke the kiss off with a confused whine as he nudged you off his lap only for him to shuffled fully onto the bed before pulling you back into his lap as he propped against the wall.

“It’ll be easier this way,” he murmured into your ear, kissing the shell between words. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

A blush colored your cheeks as you realized that you were running the show now. With trembling fingers, you reached down to line Charles’ cock to your entrance before sinking down.

If his cock hand felt big pressed against you, it felt fucking enormous now. Your gentle kiss morphed into harsher nipping and wandering hands clinging to wherever they could find purchase. You kept having to rock up and down, working his cock into you a little at a time as he stretched you out. After what felt like an eternity Charles was fully sheathed in you and the both of you were panting roughly into the other’s mouth.

“That feel ok?” he whispered almost worriedly. Even still, his pupils were dilated fully, making his already dark eyes appear nearly black. A fine tremble was running through his body as if he was making an effort to keep still.

“S’perfect,” you slurred almost drunkenly into his skin. The ache of being stretched was quickly giving way to that feeling of fullness you hadn’t felt in a long time; your hips rocked against Charles at a steadily increasing pace until you were nearly bouncing in his lap. The slap of skin on skin filled the cabin and drowned out the rolling downpour still beating down outside. You felt your legs begin to tire out far too quickly and whimpered pathetically.

“Charles, help me, fuck me please, please, fuck me so hard I’ll feel it next week,” you cried.

With a sound you could only describe as a growl, Charles clutched you to his lap and flipped you onto your back before beginning to fuck you in earnest. His eyes had a wild, desperate look that made you clench even tighter around him; you’d never seen Charles lose his calm, controlled demeanor before.

With a grunt, Charles reared back to clamp both of your wrists in his hands and pinning them to the bed by your head.

“You wanna be mine? Want me to mark you and love you and claim you? _Breed_ you?” he growled dangerously. With every word the grip on your wrists tightened, dwarfing the bruises there and covering them with fresh ones that you would cherish.

“Yes, yes, GOD yes Charles!” you cried. “I’m yours, only yours, breed me, wanted you since I first saw you, just wreck me-”

You came again hard as Charles all but roared, burying his face into your neck as you felt him coming deep inside you. He gave a few more weak thrusts before dropping heavily to his side, pulling you along to roll you on top of him, his cock still buried in you. For a few minutes, the only sound in the cabin was your combined panting and the wet sound of your slow, messy kisses as you both came down from your high.

Drawing in a shaky breath, you leaned back to peek shyly up at Charles; a contented smile on his face and a beautiful flush working down his neck and chest. His soft eyes held yours in an adoring stare. You blushed and looked away, suddenly absurdly shy even with the man’s softening cock still in you and his seed running down your thighs.

“Did you mean it?”

Your eyes snapped back up to his face at the soft query.

“Mean what?” you asked, brain a useless, pleased mush that couldn’t think much beyond breathing at the moment.

“That you wanted me since you first saw me,” he answered without preamble.

Oh. You did have a tendency to run your mouth during really good, mind blowing sex…

Leaning closer, you nosed at the scar across Charles jaw and pressed soft kisses along his jawline.

“Think I’d have to be blind not to,” you answer, making a tired attempt at humor.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see a brilliant smile split across Charles’ face

“It was the same for me,” he answers simply, laying a sweet kiss to your brow. “Guess that makes you mine.”

He says it without a hint of humor, as though he’s simply speaking fact

Which made him yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I'm really trying to get back into writing after a looooong break, so feel free to leave some constructive critique in the comments. Tell me what you think! Sorry if the ending felt a little rushed, my dogs were bugging the ever loving shit out of me to go for a run. Catch me on Tumblr under starlightssam if you want me to write some prompts for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying so far! I'm getting back in the writing game after being out for a few years and I'd love some short little prompts if you have anything you'd like to read. Feel free to message me on here on find me on Tumblr under starlightssam


End file.
